My Little Angel
by harshipper
Summary: Draco is falling deeper and deeper.. can his angel help him? some great ideas from dumbledore & the fun begins. Angst, drama, tragedy, blood & self mutilation...
1. i meet my angel

Disclaimer: I own nothing AN: this story was inspired by my friend's poem about Draco.  
  
What if everyone had evil in them And I sent of good to disguise? What if evil accepted the good, Or the two melted in one? What if good consumed all danger? What if Draco Malfoy was an angel?  
By Shanna ----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
I was already in the compartment when she came in. looking like an angel. Her soft brown hair and her know-it-all smile. Oh, that smile had haunted my dreams for two years now.  
  
She was happy to be back. I was too, in a way. Seeing her made a part of me wake up again. Why does she torture me? I know that she was looking for a nasty remark. But I don't want to hurt her. Even if a wanted to I don't have strength to do it. I keep wondering how this could happen. Me, a pureblood and she, a not so pureblood. But actually it didn't matter anymore. Now that the war had ended the bloodissue was not so important anymore. But she was still a Gryffindor. And I am a Slytherin. It is a Slytherin's duty to be mean to a Gryffindor. But I just didn't have the strength. I just didn't.  
  
She looked a bit shocked when she entered the compartment. I know why. I was even paler than usual. A lot of my blood had left me through my wrists. I knew that it was bad for me, but why should I care? The redblack blood dripping down my hands washed away all the pain. It left only numbness.  
  
How dare she be so happy? It's not fair that while I burn inside she can live a happy life in unknowingness. Sometimes I wish I could brake her. Tare off that happiness and make her see a part of the horror that lives inside me. It is eating me up inside. But I couldn't touch her. She is my little angel. How could I be worthy of having something so innocent and pure in my arms?  
  
My dad was killed this summer. He didn't want to surrender so the Aurors had to kill him. It was hard to mother. She locked herself in her room. I hardly saw her. She has no idea of the pain I'm feeling. Only the houseelf Toby knows.  
  
One day I just couldn't stand living anymore. I took my knife. I was made of silver. The letters D.M were carved on the snake shaped handle. I took the knife and sliced my wrists. I wanted death to take me. Take me into the bittersweet nothingness. All I wanted was to breathe no more.  
  
My heart had nearly stopped working when Toby found me. I ordered him not to tell my mother. Toby brought me back to health. While I was laying in my bed the only thing I could think of was her. My angel. I knew that she hates me. And god knows I have given her enough reason to do so. Jet, right now she is here, with me, in this compartment. Not willingly, but she is here. I can look at her. I can breathe her.  
  
Half of the train ride is over. She has fallen asleep. Hermione must be really tired. I haven't seen her sleeping in the train before. She seems to be sound asleep. So peaceful. So alone. And least she isn't with Wonderboy and his pet. I noticed already last year that they don't spend so much time together anymore. Maybe they had an argument? Perhaps they hurt her? But they are her friends, they couldn't hurt her, could they?  
  
My hands hurt. I haven't sliced them for two days now. But I can't stop myself longer. My bad is right there, next to me. The knife is in the small pocket. I pull it out. It is so smooth, so cold, so bloodthirsty. I look at her. She is asleep. I can't deny blood to the knife. I roll up my sleeve. There are hundreds of cuts. They all hurt, but I don't feel it. I take the knife. And cut through the flesh slowly. One cut after another. But I cannot allow more to the knife. She may wake up. I put the knife back into the bag carefully. I slide a finger over my wrist. It is covered in blood. I lick it with my tongue. The bittersweet taste of my flesh.  
  
I hear her wake. I try to roll down my sleeve but she is faster. She pulls it up and looks at me in horror. Oh, how could I cause that pain to an angel like her. I don't think she understands what it is. But I will not explain, especially when I can't explain it to myself. 'Draco, what is this?'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------- So, how was it? Please review! And I must excuse my spelling. My native language isn't English and I don't really bother to check my spelling. 


	2. tortured souls

Disclaimer: I own nothing AN: this story was inspired by my friend's poem about Draco.  
  
What if everyone had evil in them  
  
And I sent of good to disguise?  
  
What if evil accepted the good,  
  
Or the two melted in one?  
  
What if good consumed all danger?  
  
What if Draco Malfoy was an angel?  
  
By Shanna ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
'Draco Malfoy, I asked you a question. What is this?'  
  
Why does she have to ask this? Why did she have to see? Her eyes were never ment to see such horror. I pull my hand away and wrap a white bandage around it.  
  
'It's nothing. Just a cut.'  
  
I know that she doesn't believe me. Although there is a fair amount of hatred in her face there's something else. Something I cannot identify. For a second it looks as if she cares. I must be imagining this. She couldn't care. Or could she? Oh, who am I kidding. She couldn't care about me. I snap out of my thoughts and se that she is still looking at me. 'What?'  
  
'I know you are lying. Tell me the truth.'  
  
'Why should you care if I'm lying?'  
  
'I don't know. But right now I know that I do care. Tell me what's wrong.'  
  
I couldn't believe my ears. She cared. She looked as if she was really interested. I looked at her again. The hatred was slowly fading. She looked concerned.  
  
'I.' What am I going to say? She wouldn't understand. She is too innocent. Too pure to see the horror of the world.  
  
'Jes, you were saying?'  
  
'It was.' At that moment the train stopped. People started to poor out of the compartments. I stood up. Gave her a last look.  
  
'This isn't the time.'  
  
She looked very confused. I left and saw her looking after me. Damn. was I really going to tell her? What, how could I think of a thing like that? I must be out of my mind. I can't tell her. She may tell Wonderboy. And I couldn't handle that. I'm too tired to keep hearing them annoy me.  
  
I have to be careful the next time I'm around her. I have to stop before I say something stupid. She wouldn't understand. She couldn't understand.  
  
The feast was awful. I didn't feel like eating at all. I didn't eat much anymore. I have lost my appetite. Food is necessary to keep me alive. But I don't want to live. So why eat? All of my fellow Slytherins were acting like pigs. For once I was really mad ecause I was a Slytherin.  
  
I looked at the Gryffindor table. She was there. She was in the same room with me. And that was enough for me. I looked at her. My eyes rested on her. She was once again so calm. But there was something else. A small twinkle in her eyes. A tear? What? I must have seen wrong. Why should she be crying? A must be imagining this. And why the hell is she at the end of the table? She is alone. Why? Shouldn't she be with her mates? Where are they anyway?  
  
Oh, they are in the other end of the table. Hmm, well, they seem to be enjoying their stay. But why isn't she with them? Are they fighting?  
  
I can't really remember the last time I saw them together.  
  
I look at her once again. She is so beautiful. But yet so sad. Suddenly she stands up and walks out of the hall. I'm sure now. Those were tears.  
  
I stand up. Pansy tries to stop me but I ignore her. I must see where she's going. What have they done to my angel? She doesn't notice me. I take long but quiet steps. She is running now. It is killing me. Is she all right?  
  
Suddenly she stops. She opens a door and gets in. I haven't been to this room before. I slowly open the door. It is a small and a dark room. She is crying in the corner. Sobbing. She hasn't noticed me. I take some quiet steps and I am now nearly next to her.  
  
She looks up. She is confused and hurt. And surprised. Surprised to see me. I know she is. Who wouldn't be? After all I an Draco 'the badass' Malfoy. But I don't care. I don't care about my reputation. It means scrap. All that matters is her. And the reason why she is crying.  
  
'Hermione?' She looks up. I suppose she is wondering why I used her name. I don't know. It is a beautiful name. I like it. And I like using it. 'Hermione, what's wrong?'  
  
'Nothing.'  
  
'You are lying. Tell me the truth.'  
  
'It's.'  
  
Peeves showed up. Damn that ghost. I use a spell to drive him away. Meanwhile Hermione has stood up.  
  
'Why do you care?'  
  
'I don't know. It's just that I do.'  
  
Peeves is back again.  
  
She looked at me. Right in the eye.  
  
'This is not the time.'  
  
And she wipes her tears and runs away. I stand there dumbfolded. What just happened?  
  
She reminds me of someone  
  
She was sad. Oh, how sad. She looked so helpless. So tortured. I could see that she didn't want to explain. It looked as if she didn't understand it herself.  
  
I know who she reminds me of. She reminds me of me. But it can't be. Why should she be sad? Why should an angel be sad? Why should an angel like her be like. be like me?  
  
No. this can't be. It is wrong of me to think that she would sink to my level. She is too good for that.  
  
But what was wrong with her? Can't I help her? I would. She would only have to ask. But she probably wouldn't accept my help. I hate being me. I would gladly swich places with thet Weasley. If I could only be with her.  
  
But this will never happen. I can never be with her.  
  
I suddenly snap out of my thoughts. I hear voices. The feast has probably ended. I had better get back to the dormitory.  
  
And another night shall fall. Once again my angel will haunt my dreams.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________________________  
  
To my dear reviewers:  
  
Catmint--- thanks, I'm a tortured soul myself so I can speak from experience!  
  
Kirjava Deamon--- well, about capitalizing... mh.. I actually hate capital letters... but out of respect for the readers I use them in my text (but only because my program corrects them automatically).  
  
darkmoon-on-dragonwings---- well, I like doing untraditional things.. and yeah, this text is pretty original, and there would be no point in writing something that has been done before...  
  
Thanks to all reviewers! But I need some help. I am trying to decide if this story should have a happy ending or a sad one, so give me your ideas and make my choice easier. 


	3. agreements

Disclaimer: I own nothing AN: this story was inspired by my friend's poem about Draco.  
  
What if everyone had evil in them  
  
And I sent of good to disguise?  
  
What if evil accepted the good,  
  
Or the two melted in one?  
  
What if good consumed all danger?  
  
What if Draco Malfoy was an angel?  
  
By Shanna ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
I had I rough night. Although I slept the whole time my sleep was restless. She haunted me. My angel.  
  
I had one of my most horrible dreams. I saw her. She was bleeding. I couldn't save her. I tried, but I failed.  
  
I woke up covered in cold sweat. I don't remember the last time I had a good night sleep. It is getting to me too. I can see it in the mirror. Dark bags under my eyes. Well, a small spell should fics this. After all I still have some reputation left. And I do try to maintain whatever of it I have left.  
  
I take a look at my time table. Of course. What a lovely day. Double potions. Snape is one of my favourite teachers, but he can still be rather annoying.  
  
Oh shit. I have to run. If I'm late he'll cut my head off. I reach my seat right before he enters the classroom. That was a close call. He is in a worse mood than usual. Suits me. I''m not Mr Sunshine either.  
  
We have to make a dreadful potion. I start moving towards David to pair up but Snape orders us to stop.  
  
He makes a speech about our future plans. And thinks that since it is our 6th year already we should start working in pairs. And that advanced pupils should be able to do more.  
  
Who cares a shit about their future? I'm not even sure that I'll be alive by then.  
  
But Snape is the dungeon god. So he can do whatever he wants.  
  
He couples me with.. Hermione. My heart leaps. Her. My angel. I can't believe it. I can sit next to her. Without her mates.  
  
I suppose Potions isn't so bad at all.  
  
She has already started the potion. I offer my help. She refuses. I knew she would. But she claims to have done this potion before. So I let her work. I have done it before too. So she might as well take over.  
  
I just sit there. Watch her work. So skilled. So graceful. Like an angel.  
  
A sad angel. I see bags under her eyes. She isn't so good at cover-up spells. What? Of course she is good at cover-up spells. She just doesn't care how she looks. And I think she looks perfect.  
  
I start to remember last night. Her. Crying. She sat there in the corner. like an angel. She was so fragile. I could have broken her. But I didn't. and I know that she is surprised. And thankful.  
  
What's with her? She is making the potion perfectly. As always. Usually by looking at her eyes you can see her concentrating. She isn't.  
  
Her eyes are foggy. Distracted. You can see her mind work a million miles a minute. And her thoughts aren't happy. Once again a tear twinkles in her eye.  
  
I must know what's wrong with her. I can't live in unknowingness. It will tear me apart.  
  
'Hermione?'  
  
She snaps out of her thoughts. She nearly drops the cauldron. Fortunately she doesn't.  
  
'What, Draco?'  
  
This is the second time she has used my name. It says nothing. But at the same it says everything.  
  
'Tell me what's wrong with you. What was it that upset you last night?'  
  
'It was nothing. Really. I'm fine.'  
  
It is so obvious that she is lying.  
  
'Well, since when does *nothing* make you cry?'  
  
She is uncomfortable.  
  
'You said that it wasn't the time. When is the time?'  
  
'I could ask you the same thing.'  
  
I take a deep breath. Not because she called me Draco. Because she wanted to know something about me. I can't tell her. But I want to find out what is wrong with her.  
  
If revealing my secret is the price I am willing to pay it. It doesn't matter if she tells the whole school. I must know what's wrong with her.  
  
'Whatever time suits you.'  
  
I can see her horrified face. Slowly the same conclusion formes in her mind. To find out my secret she hat to tell me hers.  
  
'Name the time and the place.'  
  
She is really going to tell me. I can't believe it. And she is willing to meet me. Alone. On my terms. That means... that means she is not afraid of me anymore.  
  
'Perfects bathroom. Tonight. 9 o'clock. The password is chocolate bubbles. And I am not trying to trick you into anything,' I add when I see the look on her face. She is clearly suspicious. Who wouldn't be?  
  
I see her nod. She agreed. We will meet. This day is getting better and better.  
  
******  
  
after my schoolday I don't feel like going anywhere. But I must go. I can't let her down. Otherwise she will never believe me again.  
  
I get out of the common room quietly. Noone notices me. With luck I reach my destination. I whisper the password. The bathroom is empty. It was assumed. I'm too early.  
  
After a few minutes I hear footsteps. It is her.  
  
I'm right. The door opens and she gets in.  
  
Our eyes lock. I can't pull away. I'm drowning in her eyes. Deeper and deeper.  
  
'Draco, here is the deal. I tell you my story. You tell me yours.'  
  
I nod.  
  
'Find by me, Hermione. Come here. Take a seat.' 


	4. she lost her wings

Disclaimer: I own nothing AN: this story was inspired by my friend's poem about Draco.  
  
What if everyone had evil in them  
  
And I sent of good to disguise?  
  
What if evil accepted the good,  
  
Or the two melted in one?  
  
What if good consumed all danger?  
  
What if Draco Malfoy was an angel?  
  
By Shanna  
  
AN: and for all you readers, I don't hate Draco. But he has to suffer. But for only a few more chapters. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
She took a seat. She didn't sit next to me. I could see that she was uncomfortable. So was I. but I hid it better.  
  
I looked at her. Real close. Her face was plain. There were no emotions. No. I'm wrong. There were emotions. Too many of then to understand. A confused angel.  
  
'What are you thinking of?'  
  
Suddenly I see her face expression change. I see terrible torture. It is killing me. Can't I help her?  
  
'It happened this summer. My parents broke up. There was a huge fight. They involved me. My dad didn't want me to study magic. But my mom did. So I got to came back. But my life was hell. My mom started to drink. I was a mess. When I got back to school I hoped that Harry and Ron would support me. But they didn't. they didn't pay attention to me. I told them that they never spend time with me anymore. That they were so busy all the time. And we had a huge fight. We haven't talked since.'  
  
Her eyes were becoming red. Tears poured into her eyes. Silently she started to cry. She was so helpless. My angel. I had to comfort her. I stood up. She looked at me confusedly. She thought I was going to leave. No, how could she think such a thing. I couldn't leave her there - helplessly. I couldn't leave my angel.  
  
I sat next to her. She startled a bit. I cautiously put my arm around her. She is tense. But she relaxes. She trusts me. She leans to me.  
  
'I'm so sorry, Hermione. I didn't know. '  
  
Her crying becomes audiable. She cries. She pours her hart out. I know that it helps. She starts so silence.  
  
I can't believe it. She is here. With me. In my arms. She chose to be here. With me. My angel. I don't deserve to comfort her. Who am I to protect her against the horrors of the world? Who am I to her?  
  
She is nearly quiet now. I know what I must do.  
  
I tell her. I tell her everything. All the things I have hidden from everybody. Hidden too long. But she is my angel. And she deserves to know.  
  
I feel a lot better. Something clicked inside of me. Someone knows. Someone understands.  
  
She gasps for air when I finished. She looks up.  
  
'Oh Draco. I had no idea.'  
  
I hold her tighter. She puts her head on my shoulder. She feels safe. I feel safe.  
  
I know that this is wrong. We are not supposed to be. But how can something so wrong feel so right?  
  
I don't know how long we sat there. It could have been minutes. It could have been hours. But it felt like centuries.  
  
Someone knocked on the door.  
  
'Who the hell is there? You have been there for half an hour!'  
  
Damn. I completely forgot where we were. No wonder. I was with her. You forget a lot of things when you are with an angel.  
  
We both jumped up and looked at each other. What the hell are we going to do?  
  
I could see that she was thinking the exact same thing.  
  
'I'll go out and create a diversion. You hurry up and leave.'  
  
I was surprised that she had such a quick mind. Stupid Draco, remember who she is. Hermione has a quick mind. She had always had a quick mind.  
  
I wanted to say something. But my mind didn't work. I couldn't form a word. So I just nodded.  
  
She quickly wiped her tears and took a beep breath.  
  
She stepped out the door. I heard her talking to someone. A boy. I felt a twinge of jealousy. The voices drifted away. Everything became quiet. Oh, how quiet. but inside I was screaming. I had felt a small ray of happiness. For a moment. A moment I spent with her. And she had to go. Once again she slipped from my arms. I hate this world. I hate myself for letting this happen.  
  
I had better leave before anyone sees me. I walk slowly. I walk quietly. Back to the dungeons.  
  
The dungeons are cold. And empty. And hollow. I too feel hollow inside. There is a hole inside my soul. Something can fill it. She can fill it. My angel can fill it. She was there. She took the place for a moment. And someone took her away. Once again I lost my angel.  
  
Although I didn't really have her. I still lost her. I lose her again and again. Will I ever really have her? I hope not.. because I couldn't lose her. I could not lose her for good. because if I lost her, I would lose myself.  
  
*  
  
The next few days were torturing. I felt like someone was killing me. Killing me slowly. I couldn't help her. I couldn't tell her that I support her.  
  
She was even quieter than usual. And paler. She was nearly as pale as I was. I was seriously worried about her.  
  
I tried to find a chance to talk to her. But after every lesson she disappeared. And she was not seen until the next lesson. Perhaps she is in the library? It is after all her favourite place. I must go and see. Maybe I'll meet my angel. I must try.  
  
The library seemed to be empty. I went towards the darkest corner. someone was there. The library was dead silent. She was silent.  
  
'Hermione, are you all right?'  
  
She looked at me. Her skin was white. As a white rose. It was so unnatural. It was so beautiful. It glowed in the dark. It looked as if some sort of angelic glow surrounded her. It was too beautiful to be true. But yet it was. And it was in front of me. That beauty. She was in front of me.  
  
'No. I am not all right.'  
  
I thought she was going to cry. But she didn't. she just looked at me. It hurt. Looking at her hurt my eyes. I was never meant to see this. I was never meant to see her like this.  
  
'Can I help?'  
  
'Draco, you cannot help me. No one can help me.'  
  
I felt so sorry for her. She was hurting. She was hurting just as bad as I was. I had to help her.  
  
She had stood up while she was talking. I had to do something. I stepped closer to her. I wanted to say something. I opened my eyes to say something. But she stopped me. She put her finger on my lips.  
  
'Just hold me.'  
  
I pulled her into a hug. She was tense for a moment. Then she relaxed. I sat to an armchair. I pulled her into my lap. She curled up like a child. She felt safe. So did I.  
  
She was there. In my lap. Like an angel. An angel who has lost her wings. An angel who was never meant for this world. She is too good for the world. She is too good for me.  
  
Someone walked out of the library.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________________________________  
  
AN: Sorry, that it took so much time to get this up. I had a problem with my internet connection. Well, the problem was that there wasn't any. But now everything should be all right. I hope so.  
  
And I hope to get the next chapter ready ASAP, because there'll be some very important events.. I'm so evil. I like to keep you waiting.. 


	5. theatrical life

Disclaimer: I own nothing AN: this story was inspired by my friend's poem about Draco.  
  
What if everyone had evil in them  
  
And I sent of good to disguise?  
  
What if evil accepted the good,  
  
Or the two melted in one?  
  
What if good consumed all danger?  
  
What if Draco Malfoy was an angel?  
  
By Shanna  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The next days were rather peaceful. She seemed to become a bit happier. With her spirits mine lifted too.  
  
I didn't have a chance to talk to her. I thought that she would be fine. And she seemed to be. But I wasn't sure. People learn to wear masks. I know I have.  
  
It was Friday. Double potions. With Gryffindor. A double lesson with my favourite Gryffindor. A lesson with her. My angel.  
  
Once again Snape gave us a hideous potion. And once again Hermione and I were the only ones who knew how to make it. After all, nothing less was expected from us. We were after all in the top of our class.  
  
So while everyone else was concentrating hard we could talk and work without problems.  
  
I suppose the two of us were a hideous site. We were both so pale. Now she was just as pale as I was. I knew what was wrong with me. I had sliced my wrists the night before. I knew that there wasn't enough blood in me to keep me healthy. But what was wrong with my angel?  
  
Although we could have talked we didn't. that way we avoided uncomfortable questions. Uncomfortable questions and uncomfortable answers. Answers neither of us wanted to give.  
  
But you have to give in order to receive. I have always hated that rule. If was all about playing fair. I hated it. I hated it because life wasn't fair. Why should I be?  
  
Suddenly a voice cut the air.  
  
'Mr Malfoy and Ms Granger.'  
  
I looked up. And so did she. We hadn't done anything wrong. Had we?  
  
'Oh, don't look so pathetic. The headmaster wishes a word with you two after the class. Now bring me examples of your potions and you are dismissed.'  
  
The headmaster? Well, I was happy because I didn't get detention. But the fact that I must speak to the headmaster wasn't a lot better. I looked at her for an explanation. She was just as blank as I was. Oh, why me?  
  
'Come on Draco, move it.'  
  
I followed her to the office. I would follow her anywhere. Even to the gate to hell. But she would never go there. She was an angel, after all.  
  
The door to his office was open. I suppose he was waiting for us.  
  
And with him was our muggle-study teacher. Professor Hyre. I had taken muggle-study this year. Actually, muggles were rather interesting. I had learned to respect them. Professor Hyre had been astonished by my knowledge. But I had made muggle friends after my fathers death. And he had taught me well himself too. Always know your enemy.  
  
With the flick of a wand he summoned two chairs. And told us to sit.  
  
'I assume you know professor Hyre?'  
  
We nodded. A stupid question. But *polite*. Screw politeness. It is a waist of time. My time. Although I didn't spend it better. Slicing wrists was hardly a good time-passer.  
  
'I am going to go straight to the point. Our professor Hyre here informed me of your interest in theater. Do you remember your home assignment where you had to write a tragedy that would be connected to the school? Well, professor Hyre informed me of the fantastic results. He was astounded by one special work. It was yours Ms Granger.'  
  
I looked at her. Usually she would have beamed. Homework used to be so important to her. But there was no reaction. She didn't even blink. She just listened and memorized a fact. That was all.  
  
'So, professor Hyre had a wonderful idea. He suggested that you do some practical work in your lessons. And I agreed. He suggested that we perform the best play. You shall learn the play with your class and perform it on Valentines day. Since your stories were similar it is only fair that the two of us play the lead roles. Since professor Hyre can't be here for three months due to a special assignment given by me the two of you will be in charge of the directing. If any help is needed you may come to me or ask any other professors.'  
  
She didn't react. I reacted. But not visibly. Acting? With her? And my play? How could they be similar?  
  
No. I can't. I am thinking about her too much already. And I can't spend so much time with her. Although she is an angel she can be bad. She can be bad for me.  
  
I looked at her. We just sat there. Looking at each other. Looking for reassurance. Looking for help. But once we locked we couldn't pull away. It was as if a force kept us together. A bigger-than-life force.  
  
'As I see that there are no objections you are dismissed. You can start planning right away. '  
  
As she broke the eye contact and stood up I understood that it was time to leave. I walked out of the office. Not looking back. But I saw a smile on Dumbledore's face. How much does he know? I must control myself. No one must know. They wouldn't understand. They wouldn't accept it.  
  
When I got down the stairs she was there. Leaning to the wall. Waiting for me.  
  
'Draco, we must talk this through. I'll send my script to you with a house- elf for you to read. Meet me in the library tomorrow at eight o'clock. We have the whole weekend to plan this. The parts must be divided on Monday and the rehearsals must start on Thursday. We only have two months.'  
  
Always so smart. Always so witty. Always so organized. I used to hate that about her. The fact that she know all the answers. The fact that she was better than me. She always seems to know what to do. But only seems. I know that there are things even she cannot deal with. Even she. The weight of the world is sometimes too heavy for her.  
  
I nodded. I seem to nod a lot around her. But I had better be quiet. I wouldn't want to say something stupid. I must be on her side. I am on her side. But I seem to be the only one. But it shouldn't be only me. She deserves better. And I can only do so much.  
  
We parted. No words. Not even a look. We just parted. Just walked away. Into our ordinary lives.  
  
*  
  
I had barely sat down when a house-elf came in. He handed me the script. How did she do it so fast?  
  
Well. I must read it. I was curious. I wanted to see the similarities.  
  
Worlds apart.  
  
The girl was a Gryffindor. The boy was a Slytherin. They had been enemies for years. One was a pureblood, the other was a muggle-born. /---/ They are on the train. She looked at his arm. She tries to find out what is wrong with him. The train stops. He leaves. /---/ The girl was in a corner. Crying. The boy enters. He asks her a few questions. She avoids the answers. A ghost disturbs them. The girl runs away./---/ Night. The girl is asleep. She is having a nightmare. She wakes up. She pulls a knife. And slices her wrists. She looks at the blood curiously. She falls asleep./---/ Potions class. They are both uncomfortable. They speak. The boy is pale. The girl is defensive. After some sentences they part./---/ The bathroom. They meet. The girl cries. The boy comforts her. She relaxes. Someone is behind the door. The girl leaves. After some time the boy leaves too. /---/ The library. The girl is in the corner. the boy comes. He comforts her. Again. She relaxes. The trusts him. She loves him. /---/ The library. Someone is behind the corner. Watching them. He leaves. His face is in the shadows./---/ They finally part. The girl goes to the dormitory. She meets her friends there. They confront her. They fight. She cries. No one is there to comfort her. She takes the knife again. She cuts herself. She drifts to sleep./--- / The astronomy tower. The girl is there. With the knife. She is bleeding. Bleeding hard. She slowly starts to drift to sleep. To irreversible sleep./---/ Minutes pass. The boy wonders around the school. He goes to the tower. He sees the girl. Tears fall down his pale cheeks. He sees the knife. He comforts the girl. He summons a few healing spells. The girl cries. The boy comforts her. They kiss. The boy promises to never let go. The curtain falls.  
By Hermione Granger  
  
Based on the unhappy love story of Helina Granus and Drante Maleius. .  
  
I dropped the script. It wasn't similar to mine. It was identical. Except the use of characters. How could that be?  
  
I hadn't looked at the clock. It was 3 AM. I must meet her at 8 AM. I can sleep for 4 hours. Not much. But the time doesn't matter. I hardly sleep at all. The dreams have been getting worse.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco walked into a dark room. It was the same room where he had found her crying the first time. She was in the same corner. Her wrists were bleeding. He saw a silver knife on the floor. It was HIS knife. You could see the letters DM on the handle. Draco took the knife. He cut his wrists. He took the girl in his arms. They joined their bloody hands and..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. dangerous games

Disclaimer: I own nothing AN: this story was inspired by my friend's poem about Draco.  
  
What if everyone had evil in them  
  
And I sent of good to disguise?  
  
What if evil accepted the good,  
  
Or the two melted in one?  
  
What if good consumed all danger?  
  
What if Draco Malfoy was an angel?  
  
By Shanna  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________  
  
AN: There is physical closeness in this chapter. You are warned.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
I woke up. The dream had never been so long. Although I always wanted to see what happens next I was afraid of it.  
  
The story. I had to talk to her. I had to ask her some questions. I had to know how much did her friends know.  
  
I have very little time. I ran through the cold dungeons. Towards the library. Even the staircases were sleepy. They didn't try to stop me.  
  
I'm early. The library is empty. Of course. It is Saturday. No one comes here. Exept her of course. Everyone is in Hogsmeade. She isn't here. It is weird. I thought she spent all her time here.  
  
8.05.. 8.10... 8.15.. where is she? She didn't ask me here for nothing. Finally I hear someone running. It had better be her. What on earth happened to her?  
  
She came in. she was obviously exited. And not in a good way. She had been crying. Her eyes were red. And swallen. But she was still beautiful. She was still an angel. She was tieing her hand. I stood up and went to help her. She tried to fight me. I grabbed her and made her sit. I untangled the bandage. Her wrists were cut. I had no idea. She? Well, I had suspected it. But I had hoped that it wasn't true. But her bloodloss made sense now. I just pulled out a vial of cleansing liquid and wiped her wrist. Then I tied it up properly.  
  
She looked at me in shock. I suppose she was wondering why I didn't react. Then she saw the same kind of bandage on my hand. She understood. I knew that she would.  
  
'They found out?' My question startled her. But she understood what I meant.  
  
'They confronted me this morning. They yelled at me for half an hour. I don't think we'll ever get along anymore.'  
  
She was quiet. Thinking. I could practically see the question form in her head.  
  
'How did you know?'  
  
I knew that she would ask that. And I knew the answer. But I didn't know how to explain it.  
  
'I read the story.'  
  
'What story?'  
  
'The script.'  
  
Her mouth fell open. The script. She was probably trying to remember the script word by word.  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
Well, that was sudden. Thanking me? For what? I didn't do anything.  
  
'Thank you for everything. I don't know how I would have made it without you.'  
  
She was sitting next to me. So close. Too close. She leaned towards me. Just before out lips met I managed to whisper 'Don't mention it.'  
  
And we kissed. It was so sweet. I truly felt like I was kissing an angel. She was my angel. She was my immortal. (AN. I love Evanescence!!!)  
  
The time had frozen. There was nothing. Emptiness. Nothing besides her. She was all I ever needed. She is all I'll ever want.  
  
We broke the kiss. It ended just as suddenly as it had started. We needed to catch our breath because of all the power that we poured (AN. See Catmint, I am getting smarter o.O) into the kiss. I felt so intense I didn't think I could take it. I was afraid I might explode.  
  
She is my dream. Maybe dreams are not made to be broken? Perhaps dreams may come true?  
  
'What was that for?'  
  
'For saving me.'  
  
'I didn't save you. You saved me.'  
  
'Lets agree that we saved each other then.'  
  
'I suppose that I have to thank you then.'  
  
And I kissed her. I was afraid that she might pull away but she didn't. She was there. With me. Kissing me. On dangerous grounds. Playing a game. A game that was new to both of us. A dangerous game.  
  
She suddenly pulled away. She looked as if she was terrified by her actions. She looked terrified but at the same time exited.  
  
'Oh, Draco, we can't do this. It is wrong. It is so wrong. But how can something so wrong feel so right? How can it feel so good?'  
  
I was shocked. Her question was dead serious. She was dead serious. And I knew that she couldn't live without an answer. She needed to know.  
  
'This isn't wrong.' She was relieved. 'But this isn't right either.' Her face fell a bit. 'But the most important thing is that it is here and now.' I hoisted her into my lap. 'So you don't have to worry about anything else. It is just you and me. Here and now.'  
  
I didn't really know how I came up with that. At first I wanted to comfort her. Then I understood my words. I knew that every single word was true. So were hers. this is wrong. This is bad. But it feels so right. It feels so good. Sometimes there just isn't right or wrong. Most things are in the middle. The grey areas. Some decisions are not made because they are right or wrong. They are made because we want to. I am here because I want to. She is here because she wants to be here.  
  
'Don't worry... everything.. Is going to be. all right... as long as we have each other.'  
  
I looked her in the eye. I was looking for answers. I was afraid of it. But I had to know.  
  
'But this could never work.'  
  
'It is working. We are here. Together. What else is there to work?'  
  
I put my arms around her waist and pulled her close.  
  
'I believe in you. I believe in us.'  
  
'So do I Draco, but I am scared. Oh how scared.'  
  
'Don't worry, I'll protect you.'  
  
My last sentence was a surprise to myself. Me? Protecting her? Why do I think that it will work? But it was the only thing I could say. She was in my arms. It felt so right. God, it felt so good. It felt as if she belonged there. She was in my arms. And I never wanted her to leave. I was holding an angel. It felt so right. But it was wrong. And I didn't care. I didn't want her to care either.  
  
'I know Draco.'  
  
She ran her hands through my hair. Then closed her eyes. She ran her fingers down my cheeks. Then around my neck. And then down my chest. She took my jacket and pulled me close.  
  
She closed the gap between our lips and kissed me fiercely. I pulled her closer. Closed then I thought possible. Her kisses were everything. Angry and needy, yet tender and soft. She startled me. I didn't know that there could be so many emotions in a kiss. In a person. In her. In an angel. I was overwhelmed with the rush of emotions.  
  
Her eyes were dark. They were dark with passion. Dark with wishes and desires she wouldn't and couldn't ask for. She was giving so much. And I returned everything. It was a battle. No. a war. And we were both worthy of winning.  
  
I ran my hands under her blouse and up her back. She shivered at my touch. I could feel the gooseflesh on her back. And on my hands.  
  
I kissed her cheek. And down her neck. She put her arms around me and pulled me onto her as we laid on the couch.  
  
Our kisses continued until we had both given away every bit of emotion in us. It felt as if there was a power field between us.  
  
I wrapped my arms around her and we just laid there. Her skin was so soft. I could feel her hot breath on my neck. She was breathing slowly. It might seem that she was calm. Bt I knew that she wasn't. Neither was I. My mind was racing. I was trying to understand what had just happened.  
  
Suddenly I remembered something.  
  
'Shouldn't we be discussing the script?'  
  
'We have time. Lets just lay here for a while longer.'  
  
I kissed her softly and nodded. We have time.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Thank you all who reviewed. I don't have time to thank you personally, I hope that I can do it in the next chapter. This chapter was pretty calm was it? The next few will be rather calm. But it is more like silence before the storm.. R&R 


	7. getting caught

Disclaimer: I own nothing AN: this story was inspired by my friend's poem about Draco.  
  
What if everyone had evil in them  
  
And I sent of good to disguise?  
  
What if evil accepted the good,  
  
Or the two melted in one?  
  
What if good consumed all danger?  
  
What if Draco Malfoy was an angel?  
  
By Shanna  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________  
  
AN: darkmoon-on-dragonwings: you are my no.1 reader. Thanks a lot for the support! Glad that you like it!  
  
Meix: Iknow everything! I am I seer! *muhahaaa*  
  
MoMalfoy: I know, I hate those cliché stories!  
  
So, on with the chapter! I must say, that this chapter refers to self- mutilation. Also I have written how Hermione and Draco explain their actions. This is just an explanation to their wrist cutting. There are actually a lot of other aspects. But just too many of them to explain. Arrgh, am I making any sence? I am ill and a bit so messed up. So I'll just end this authors note. Anyway, this is just their story.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
As much as I would have liked to have stayed there forever I knew I couldn't. I had to let her go. But letting her go wasn't so painful. Now she was mine. Not all of her. You cannot own an angel. But she had given me a part of her soul. So had I. we shared something. We had a connection.  
  
'So, what about the script?'  
  
'Oh, that. I suppose we'll divide the roles on Monday. We can give them copies of the script. This will be difficult. Do you know that we have two kissing scenes? Not that I mind, but everyone else will.'  
  
I momentarily stiffened. The others! Although their opinion isn't important they'll kill us. The Gryffindors will kill me and the Slytherins will murder her. This will be difficult. She is absolutely right. As always.  
  
'Will we tell them?'  
  
She looked confused.  
  
'Tell them what?'  
  
'About you and me. About us.'  
  
Us. It was so weird. It was impossible. And impossible pairing. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin. A lion and a snake. Fire and ice. Yet we existed. Us.  
  
'Do we have to? If we do it we'll be dead by tomorrow night.'  
  
'No. We don't have to tell them. This doesn't concern them. The don't have to know.'  
  
I looked at the clock. It was dinnertime. People will have returned from Hogsmeade. We cannot be seen. We must go.  
  
'I suppose someone will look for us if we don't show up. They'll probably think that I am torturing you or that you are dead already. The Gryffindors will want to kill me and the Slytherins will want to congratulate me.'  
  
'Lets meet here tomorrow. Perhaps we can do some planning then,' she added with an evil grin. Oh, that grin looks good on her.  
  
The remark made me laugh. So did she.  
  
Actually I am not sure if she was laughing at the remark or if she was laughing at me. It didn't matter. She could laugh at me. She was so beautiful. She is even more beautiful when she laughs. I can't see how I didn't understand it before. How could I be so stupid?  
  
She looked so peaceful. So happy. Almost as if she didn't have any problems. Almost. It is magical what a smile can do. Illusional. But in the end it is just a lie. It is not real.  
  
I stood up. She looked at me disapprovingly.  
  
'Do we have to go?'  
  
She looked like a 5 year-old child.  
  
I just smiled and puller her up. We walked through the corridor. We reached the great hall. Weirdly not running into anyone.  
  
'Draco, why do you cut your wrists?'  
  
I didn't need that question. But I knew that I had to answer. Not just to her. But to me.  
  
'I suppose I have to prove that I live. I have become so numb with all the pain that I've had to tolerate that I've come to believe that my soul is dead. I've been looking in the mirror for so long that I've come to believe that my soul is on the other side. I just need to prove that my soul is still here. And I need to prove that I am alive. When I bleed I feel like I am alive. When I bleed I feel. That's why I never heal the cuts. The pain reminds me that I exist.'  
  
Silence. I can see that she is processing my text. It is hard to understand. But I know that she will understand. Angles always understand. She understands.  
  
'Why do you do it?'  
  
She thinks for a while. It is not an easy question. And it really has no answers. Just a faint explanation.  
  
'I suppose it is a necessity. If I wouldn't do that I would find another way to harm myself. Or others. I suppose that it is my greatest fear. Myself. I am afraid that I might explode. And that the monster in me will be free. And I will hunt others. I am my greatest fear. Because I know what I am capable of. I could hex them into oblivious. I wouldn't even have to use my wand. I could do severe damage with my bare hands. So I bleed, and I bleed. And some of that rage washes away. Blood washes all the pain away. For a while at least.'  
  
I understand. You have to go through something like that to understand.  
  
I hug her.  
  
'You don't know how true your words are. Before our talk I didn't think that anyone would understand. But you truly are an angel. You are my angel.'  
  
She blushed a bit and looked up. She wrapped her arms around my neck.  
  
'I'll see you tomorrow.'  
  
And she kissed me. I was like a breeze. A soft wind that blew away all the bad. All the pain in the world. And it left all the good. It only left us. The two of us and the good.  
  
Suddenly someone opened the door. The feast had ended. I suddenly became aware of the thick silence around us. We pulled away from each other. I saw the whole school looking at us.  
  
Shit. There goes the secrecy. How the hell are we going to explain this?  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________  
  
AN: I know, I am evil. But I just had to cut it there. Please review. 


	8. angel dreams

Disclaimer: I own nothing AN: this story was inspired by my friend's poem about Draco.  
  
What if everyone had evil in them  
  
And I sent of good to disguise?  
  
What if evil accepted the good,  
  
Or the two melted in one?  
  
What if good consumed all danger?  
  
What if Draco Malfoy was an angel?  
  
By Shanna  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________  
  
AN. In Dreams: I know, writing really is a big help! Hope to read the second chapter of Fame!  
  
Tropic: I update as fast as I can! Thanks 4 the support!  
  
Queenanneus: thanks :)  
  
Fieryazn1124: thanks! And all I can say, that a lot of this story has become from real life...  
  
Meix: arrgh.. typ'os... who cares? And you pointed out the fact that they don't fight... duh, they discovered each other a day ago! But thanks for the support :)  
  
Avery-88: I'm glad that you find this story touching!  
  
darkmoon-on-dragonwings: I know, I love cliffies too! And as for the sentence... it was inspired by an Evanescence song..... breathe no more... it is really good! And you are right, it is ironic... but then again a lot of things in life are! Thanks 4 your support o.O  
  
Vivian: thanks :)  
  
Chapter 8  
  
They just stood there. No one moved. No one even blinked. This was bad. This was very bad. They were all stunned. Not a word.  
  
Finally there was some noise. People started to whisper. But they didn't move.  
  
We were in the middle of the hall. There was a circle of people around us. They were looking at us as if we were some sort of weird animals.  
  
From the last row Colin Creevey asked: "Are they like a couple? I have to get my camera!"  
  
The crowd grew silent. They were all wondering. Wondering if we were a couple. From what they had seen they probably thought that we were.  
  
Finally someone spoke up.  
  
'Emm... Hermione, what is this?'  
  
'This is exactly what it looked like. I was kissing Draco,' the room fell silent after hearing her say I, Draco and kiss in the same sentence, especially without 'my ass' in the end. 'And it was very rude of you to interrupt. And staring is rude also.'  
  
I started to laugh at this. They all looked so idiotic. She started to laugh too. It was the last thing I expected her to say. But she said it. In fact if it had been another situation I would have thought that the whole school had gone insane. They just stood there. Gawking.  
  
I put my arm around her. So did she. She waved goodbye and smiled. We walked away. To the Great Hall. And we left them there. They looked after us as if we were ghosts. I kissed her hair and sat at the end of the Gryffindor table.  
  
We heard mumbling from the hall. The corridor started to clear out. This was actually kind of nice. Not having to hide things. At least not this one.  
  
We ate in silence. We had a lot to process. The small laughter in the hall wan insignificant. Laughing is a lie. Happiness is a mask. And we both knew it. We were in trouble up to our necks. They wouldn't accept us. It was easier for them to ditch us then try to understand. All we wanted was a bit of understanding. Was it really too much? We weren't looking for a praise song. Just quiet acceptance.  
  
It was getting late. Some house elves were already walking around and cleaning.  
  
Her yawning brought me out of my gaze. She sat down next to me.  
  
'Oh, I wish I was an angel. Then I could fly to my dormitory. Because I'm too tired to walk.'  
  
'Oh, but you are an angel. You have just misplaced your wings.'  
  
She didn't smile. She didn't have to. Her eyes told me everything I needed to know. All I needed was her. I needed my angel.  
  
I stood up and took her in my arms.  
  
'Well, since you don't have your wings right now I guess that I shall carry you.'  
  
She objected at first but then gave up. I held her tenderly but yet firmly. I held her like she was the last good thing in this world. And if I lost her the world would be doomed. At least mine would be.  
  
'You are so strong. Pease Draco. Promise me. Promise me that if I fall to the other side of the mirror you'll save my soul?'  
  
'I will save you. You are the best thing in my life. You are my immortal. I can't let you go. I will bring your soul back. And if you are beyond saving I will hold you in my arms and come with you. Wherever you may go I will follow you.'  
  
We had reached the Gryffindor common room.  
  
'Although I would like to hold you I think I should let you go. I think your painting will hex me if I don't.'  
  
I gently put her down. She wrapped her arms around me. I just held her. I rested my chin on her head. She smelled so good.  
  
She belonged here. With me. No one could deny it. If she is not the one than why does her heart return my call?  
  
She slowly pulled away. She ran her finger over my lips and gave me the sweetest kiss I could imagine. I felt like I has floating. It was it we were standing in air. Away from all the earthly problems.  
  
We softly broke apart. For some time we didn't react to our surroundings. We were lost in each other. But we had to return once. We both realized something weird. When I said that I felt like we were floating I was using a figure of speech. But now I realized that we indeed were floating in air. We were hovering about 2 feet from the ground.  
  
As we both realized that we suddenly stopped floating. And rather unpleasantly we both touched the ground again.  
  
We both looked at each other in amazement. What the hell was that? I hadn't heard of anything like it. And from the look on her face I suspected that this was new for her too.  
  
'I don't suppose that you have any reasonable explanations for this?'  
  
She looked just as amazed as I felt.  
  
'As much as I hate to admit it.... I have no idea.'  
  
We both stood up and wiped away the dust from our clothes. The floor had been pretty dirty.  
  
'Perhaps it was just the power of the emotion.'  
  
Always eager for an explanation. Even in the wizarding world I think that there wouldn't be a thing too hard for her to understand. But obviously she had no clue.  
  
I took her hand for a moment. I whispered goodbye and walked away.  
  
With every step the hallway seemed darker. Around her I felt so good. She was my salvation. Every step I took away from her was killing me. I looked back and saw the same sorrow in her face. Why should she be sad? I stopped.  
  
I took out my silver locket. It was the shape of an angel. It was silver. The true Slytherin spirit.  
  
She was doing something too. I noticed something in her hands.  
  
I went to her and placed in around her neck. She did the same. I looked at the locket that was previously hers. It was the same. Only it was golden. A Gryffindor.  
  
'You have the same one. I didn't think anyone had something like this.'  
  
'Where did you get it?'  
  
I remembered. It was weird. I mean the way I got the locket. It had happened this summer. It had been a moonless night. I had dreamed. I saw a cemetery. And I was walking through a row of graves. Someone was there with me. I couldn't see this person's face. We teached a bit tomb. It was open. We got inside. There was a red box in the middle. There were two lockets in the middle. I took one. I put it around my neck. In the morning when I woke up the locket was still around my neck. Even in the wizarding world that was odd.  
  
She looked at me wide-eyed. She described the cemetery in details. This was scary.  
  
I suddenly noticed that the angel locket was fluttering it's wings. As if she wanted to say something.  
  
I took the locket. I tried to open it.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________________  
  
AN. Another cliffy! Please review! My.my this story is getting exiting, isn't it? 


	9. mirrored

Disclaimer: I own nothing AN: this story was inspired by my friend's poem about Draco.  
  
What if everyone had evil in them  
  
And I sent of good to disguise?  
  
What if evil accepted the good,  
  
Or the two melted in one?  
  
What if good consumed all danger?  
  
What if Draco Malfoy was an angel?  
  
By Shanna  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________  
  
AN:  
  
Draco 4 Eva : well, the next chapter is up!  
  
In Dreams: I really hope that you find something inspiring! :)  
  
Totowizofoz: oh.. I am mean.. and I love to keep you hanging!  
  
queenanneus : but sectecy might have been better. You'll understand once you read this chapter. And the weird things. It won't come out for some chapters. But when it does. It will be a big bang! Thanks for the support!  
  
XxPuNKGoDdEsSxX . your review was SO great. Thank you! I am glad they you like the story! I really don't know why I have little reviews. I guess no one likes my story.. But thanks for the review, it was great! P.S Evanescence is the greatest, isn't it?  
  
Chapter 9  
  
I opened the locket. So did she. A ray of light beamed out of both of the lockets. The lights connected. There was a puff of red smoke and the lockets transfigured into exact copies of each other. She was now wearing a silver me. And I was wearing a golden her.  
  
'Do you know what this means?'  
  
'Well, it was surely a spell of some sort. But although this is really weird. I like having you with me al the time.'  
  
'Oh, you are?' She always made me smile.  
  
I kissed her forehead and walked away. The path to the dungeons didn't look so gloomy anymore. somehow I felt better. If I hadn't known better than maybe even. I don't know. happy?  
  
I looked at the small Hermione. She looked happy. It was the last thing I remembered before going to sleep. Her happy face. The best sleeping pill.  
  
After months of torturing dreams I woke up from a dreamless sleep. I felt refreshed beyond belief. I did not remember if I had ever felt so refreshed.  
  
I slowly walked to the library. She was there. Not as sad as yesterday. But more alive. The first time in weeks I had seen her without bagged eyes.  
  
'Thank you for guarding my sleep.'  
  
'Same here. I guess the miniature you really helped.'  
  
We sat down. We started planning the play. We thought of the set decorations, the mass scenes. Others reactions.  
  
By dinner-time we were nearly done.  
  
She closed her eyes for some rest. She relaxed all over. The damp light covered her face with dark shadows. But you could see her mouth curl upwards.  
  
She seemed to be totally at peace. I just sat there and looked at her. It was the most beautiful sight in the world.  
  
She truly is a reason for me to live. I don't know how she does it. Around her I feel so good. I feel so complete. She is the piece of me that was missing. The part I've looked for all my life. She is the one. The one that's meant for me. Only me. I can't believe that I have been trusted with something so important.  
  
I suddenly feel her hands on my shoulders. Oh, I didn't notice her move. I must hare really zoned out.  
  
'Well, my good sir, as much as I enjoy being here in you utterly lovely company I do feel that eating is a far more important matter at this moment. Will you escort me to the great hall?'  
  
'I wouldn't miss it for the world!'  
  
Slowly we walked to the great hall. We enter the door. The hall that was seconds ago filled with chatter is now silent. There are hundreds of eyes. And all on us. She holds my hand tighter. This is like yesterday. Exept now she was no witty remarks. And the room isn't filled with curious whispers. It is filled with angry voices.  
  
We both understand that we are not welcome. We don't have to ask each other. We turn on our heels and walk straight back out the door. She is leading me to a corridor I have never been in. There is a painting of a fruit basket. She tickles the pear. A silly thing to do.  
  
Suddenly the pear transforms into a doorknob. She opens it and pulls me in with her. We are in a relatively dark room. There is a big fire in the corner. I have never been here. This must be the kitchen. It is one of the secrets I had yet not discovered. Some house elves walk up to us. I see Dobby. He looks hilarious. An odd choice of clothing.  
  
'Dobelius?'  
  
'Young Dragon. It is so lovely to see you!'  
  
His eyes fill with tears. He runs off to bring us some food.  
  
Hermione is looking at me weirdly. What did I do? Did I say something wrong? She just keeps looking. Why won't she say anything?  
  
She finally says something.  
  
'Dobelius?'  
  
I feel kind of embarrassed.  
  
'I was young. He was my only friend. Before my father forbid him to see me. I was mad at him for not coming back. So I didn't like house elves anymore. I didn't like friends. Because he broke my trust. I didn't know what had happened until years later. After my father had died. I found out a lot of things.  
  
My world was broken into pieces. It was easy to be ignorant. It is easy not to understand things you don't know of. I still haven't picked up the pieces. I learned how to feel. And I felt only pain. But it is different around you. Around you it doesn't hurt so much. It is like you are the piece that makes me complete. As it was meant to be.'  
  
Her eyes well up with tears. What did I do? What did I say? I always say stupid things. I always make her cry. Oh no, don't cry.  
  
What have I done?  
  
'Hermione, what did I say? Hermione, I didn't mean to say any thing bad. Tell me what's wrong? What did I do? Just calm down. Tell me. Shhh..'  
  
'It is us. They all hate us. You saw them. The disgusted looks. You heard them. The voices. The angry voices. Nothing can make the voices go away. I can still hear them. Oh Draco, what have we done?'  
  
She is hysterical. It really hurt her. It hurt me too. How can they be so cruel? How can they want us to change? They are the ones that stay the same. Can't they relate? Can't they understand what is between us? How can they judge us? They have no right.  
  
'I know. They are so stupid. They have no right to judge us. They don't see it. They don't know. We do. It is so easy for them to block the different. And the unordinary. They are not ready to see the real world. We are. We have been there.'  
  
The elves brought us the dinner. We ate in silence. Then we sat by the fire. We just looked at the fire. It is so bright. So powerful. But it also has its weaknesses.  
  
She sits next to me. She finds comfort in me. I like it. I hate to say it. But I like the knowledge that there is someone that hurts just as much as I do.  
  
She shifts herself.  
  
'Draco ,what is that?'  
  
Oh, the knife. It is in my robe pocket. I take it out. It is as bright as ever. The letter DM are clearly seen.  
  
She looks at the knife with interest. Like it is a toy. A dangerous toy. A thing to play with.  
  
I see some sort of hunger in her eyes. It is scary. It is too scary. I know what it means. Because I know that hunger too well. I see it in my eyes when I look in the mirror.  
  
And I can't deny myself. How can I deny her? I give it to her. She holds it like a priceless object.  
  
She rolls her sleeve up. She slowly unwraps the white bandage. It reveals the scars. Older ones. And new ones. Soft pink flesh and dark red scars.  
  
She slowly looked at the knife. She ran her tongue over her lip. There in her eyes, there in a crazy glow. It was as if I was looking in the mirror. How had she become something I hate? How had she become me? I hated it. Yes. But I loved it. And I couldn't live without it. Without her.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________________________________  
  
AN: So, do you like it? Please review! 


	10. addicted

Disclaimer: I own nothing AN: this story was inspired by my friend's poem about Draco.  
  
What if everyone had evil in them  
  
And I sent of good to disguise?  
  
What if evil accepted the good,  
  
Or the two melted in one?  
  
What if good consumed all danger?  
  
What if Draco Malfoy was an angel?  
  
By Shanna  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________  
  
AN:  
  
Queenanneus: well, it is hard to stop someone doing something you yourself do. How can you judge others for the same thing that you do? And I really do too hate how people are do damn judgmental... Thank you so much for the support :)  
  
In Dreams: I do too think that happiness is not a constant emotion. The emotions that stay are pain and hatred.. happyness is seriosly overrated.. thanks!  
  
darkmoon-on-dragonwings: You know somethimes it is really scary when you think abouth the number of things that are double bladed.. knoves are olny one of them.... thanks :)  
  
Fieryazn1124: I wouldn't dream of stopping :)  
  
Mirabelle: I know.. angst and romance are superb! And I got out of my writers block thanks to you! This chapter is to you Aluma :) *bouncy, bouncy, bouncy*  
  
Chapter 10  
  
This was the day. Today we have our Muggle-study lesson. Today all hell will break loose. Because the Pandora box has been opened already.  
  
I don't have a good feeling about this. It is hard work to get the Gryffindors and Slytherins to act. And most of all together. But it isn't that bad. There are only 4 Slytherins in the class. I am one of them. One is Blaize Zambini. He isn't too bad.  
  
Smarter than other Slytherins. And not too far from me. The only Slytherin I can relate to. One of the few Slytherins who didn't condemn me. He didn't approve either. But he did give me another chance. I wish someone would do that for Hermione.  
  
She is a lot more lonely than I am. She has no one except me. Sometimes I don't think that I can hold the burden. How can a broken person fix another person?  
  
The class is already full of students. We are in teacher Hyde's room. There is a secret passage to his quarter from the hall. She is so nervous. So am I. the lesson will start any moment. We have to go in there. Into the lion cage.  
  
She takes my hand. I squeeze it. She gives a sigh. And off to the battlefield.  
  
As soon as we step out of the room they all look at us.  
  
Which one of us should start?  
  
But soon enough she takes the lead. It is so her.  
  
'Hello, class. Since Mr. Hyde is away for a few months,' the class cheered, 'We will be teaching the class.' There was a grunt.  
  
'YOU?!' The tone of their voice was insultingly shocked.  
  
I tensed up. They could see it. It made them silent up. After all I was Draco. The son of a death eater. The most powerful and the richest Slytherin. I am something to be feared. Never underestimate the strength of a man who is strong enough to hurt himself.  
  
She held my hand tighter.  
  
'Yes, we are going to teach you. We have a practical assignment. It will make up ½ of your mark.'  
  
Finally we got their attention. When it came to marks surprisingly they care. They all probably want to get an O. but they also know that Hermione is a tough grader. And if they don't work se would have no problem with giving all of them D-s. neither would I.  
  
'Oy, what kind of an assignment is it?'  
  
As always Blaize Zambini. The only intelligent Slytherin. Besides me I mean.  
  
I decided to speak up too. Not that I minded letting her do all the work since she is obviously so bloody good at it. But since after all, it is my play too.  
  
'We have to prepare a play. By Hermione's script. We will perform the piece to the whole school on valentine's day. Until the no one. And I mean no one except for us know the plot.'  
  
Some of the girls started to whisper. And I was surprised that it didn't sound hostile. Of course. How stupid of me. Valentine's day.  
  
Oh how typical of girls. Hermione didn't react this way. Which is not at all a bad thing. I hate girls with the motto *think pink*. Simply hideous. They all believe in fluffy fairytales and enchanted princes. I know why. Because fantasies never turn you down, and dreams never walk out on you.  
  
Hermione has seen the real world. And the people with iron hearts. She opened her eyes long ago. So did I.  
  
She suddenly released my hand.  
  
'Stretch your hands out.'  
  
What?  
  
She flicked her wand and a pile of paper landed on my outstretched arms. What? I got a look of the paper. Of course. The script.  
  
I walked down the stairs and everyone grabbed a copy.  
  
'So, read it by next lesson and then we'll divide the part. Hermione and I have the lead roles. Dumbledore gave them to us. Class dismissed.'  
  
As soon as the last person left I closed the door and we both let out a relieved sigh. This wasn't half as bad as I had thought.  
  
'Well, all is fine until the next lesson.'  
  
I was confused. What will happen next lesson?  
  
'Why?'  
  
She looked a bit amused but at the same time sad.  
  
'Are you kidding? Wait until they read the plot. They'll have a huge problem with you kissing me. I am absolutely sure that heads will fall. At least if they don't cooperate I can flunk them.'  
  
'Ohoo... the wild side oh Hermione Granger. I never expected to see that.'  
  
She playfully slapped my hand which caused me to tickle-attack her. And I have always been a merciless person. I tickled her until she was laughing that hard that tears were streaming down her cheeks and she was begging for mercy. I decided to play evil.  
  
'What's in it for me?'  
  
She clutched her sides. There was a wicked glint in her eyes.  
  
'A kiss.'  
  
I pretended to be disappointed.  
  
'Just a kiss? Nothing more?'  
  
'Well, if you don't want it.....'  
  
She turned around and started to head out of the door. Damn she is wicked. I grabber her arm and spun her around with such force that the practically flew into my arms. I wrapped my arms around her waist.  
  
'I would never refuse a kiss from you. I would never refuse you anything. I think that I am addicted to you.'  
  
She just smiled.  
  
'So, what about that kiss?'  
  
I slowly lowered my head 'til our lips were an inch apart.  
  
'One kiss coming right up.'  
  
And I closed the gap between us.  
  
Yes, I am addicted to her. I came into her awareness and she became my addiction...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________  
  
AN: wasn't the tickling scene sweet? 


	11. illusions

Disclaimer: I own nothing AN: this story was inspired by my friend's poem about Draco.  
  
What if everyone had evil in them  
  
And I sent of good to disguise?  
  
What if evil accepted the good,  
  
Or the two melted in one?  
  
What if good consumed all danger?  
  
What if Draco Malfoy was an angel?  
  
By Shanna  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________  
  
AN:  
  
queenanneus : yes, the thoughts of the acting group will be in the 13th chapter o.O very glad you like it! Thanks :)  
  
Artemis MoonClaw : thanks a lot :)  
  
In Dreams: I know, some fluff is vital too. „never underestimate the strength of a man who is strong enough to hurt himself"I know that this sentece is true, coz I am one of those people who shouldn't be underestimated. Thanks :)  
  
Blackrosez: your review gave me such a good mood :) I am glad I awoke your liking for Draco :)  
  
So, this is the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
But the day was far from over. She still had Herbology and I had Divination.  
  
We said our farewells and left to our classes. Uggh... Divination. I can't see why they have that subject. If Trelawney had the slightest bit of talent I probably wouldn't hate it that much. Most of the time I fall asleep in her classes. I mean, who doesn't!?  
  
I entered the class. And although it was filled with the same scent and it was as hot as hell I didn't feel sleepy. Not even after waiting for Trelawney to show up. And that took 5 minutes! This was odd.  
  
I used the time to chat with Blaize. The only brain-celled Slytherin. We talked about lessons and stuff. Nothing important. Until he asked me a question.  
  
'Hey Draco, since when did u have a thing 4 angels?'  
  
What? Angels? Did I miss something? My confusion must have been obvious. So he explained.  
  
'The pendant. The golden angel. The one you are wearing!'  
  
I took a look at my pendant. The small Hermione  
  
'It is not an angel.'  
  
'Then what is it? What else would have wings and look like that?'  
  
What? Which one of us is losing it? The small Hermione looked like an angel. But is wasn't an angel. Not in the literal sense. I remember the locket looked like an angel before it transfigured. Wait, but it transfigured. It doesn't look like an angel anymore...  
  
I didn't have to answer him because Trelawney entered the room & started to explain something. With her usual annoying voice.  
  
Blaize tried to focus his attention but after a few minutes he had drifted off.  
  
Now I had time to think. Why didn't he see the shape of the locket? Perhaps no one did. But us. Were we having visions?  
  
I wanted to find out.  
  
I asked the Slytherin next to me what my locket reminded him of. Ha barely opened his eyes and muttered "angel" before he closed his eyes once again.  
  
He didn't see it. This was all too weird. But Hermione saw it too. So maybe there was some magic to it. So that only the ones wearing it could see them? But why? And what if there were more? I mean, other people with the same lockets. Would we see the form of their lockets too?  
  
Arrgh.. I can't figure it out. And the floating too. There has got to be more to this. This is all too familiar. And I had to read about the couple mentioned in Hermione's script too. And I have to talk to Hermione.  
  
Surely she would know something. Well, there was another chance. To talk to Dumbledore. But I didn't trust him enough. And it would be silly going to him and asking him is we were seeing illusions.  
  
I know!  
  
I can go to professor Snape. He is the head of my house. And he is pretty smart too.  
  
Yes, that is what I'll do. As soon al this friggin lesson ends... I hate Divination!!!  
  
*  
  
I was walking down the corridor. In the dungeons. Snape has to be in his office. Oh, am I glad that this day is over... well, not over yet. The discussion with Snape is the last thing on my must-do list. Although he favours all the Slytherins. And always helps us I can't help but think of him as a cold and distant person. A true Slytherin. Takes one to know one... And I am one hell of a Slytherin. At least I was...  
  
The door isn't closed. But just a tad. Should I knock? I suppose it is better. If I walk in on Snape and see him doing something I shouldn't see I'll be in the dungeons hanging by my thumbs in no time.  
  
Knock, knock... is anybody there? I hear a muffled 'come in' from the back room. Emm... maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea after all...  
  
Creak... Filch really should oil the hinges more often. I feel like I am stepping into a bad horror movie. Or out of one. That would be a relief.  
  
There in no one in the classroom. He is in the back room. Should I go? Well, he did ask me to come in. so I walk towards the back room.  
  
No weird noises, no fire, no smoke. I'd say it is safe to step in.  
  
'Hello, professor?'  
  
He is grading homework. Typical. The 'oh-how-mysterious-and-dark' professor is grading homework. Simply thrilling!  
  
Without looking up he starts to talk. Some politeness!  
  
'Yes, Mr. Malfoy, what is it?'  
  
I don't know how he does it. How can a person sound so annoyed? I'd say it's a gift. Can't say it's useless. But I don't miss it.  
  
'Professor, I was wondering if I could have a word with you?'  
  
As always. When ever I talk to him I am obnoxiously polite. It shows me in a good light. I always had to be the perfect gentleman. When father had his visitors. His fellow Death eaters.  
  
He was always like that. Polite but sneaky. I wanted to be like him. And I can't believe I did that. How could I have been so stupid?  
  
'Since you are already talking how can I object?'  
  
Did I notice a bit of humour?  
  
'Oh, do tell me, what's on your mind?'  
  
Now that was pure Slytherin sarcasm. He has learnt well. A true snake at heart.  
  
I took out my locket.  
  
'Professor, have you ever seen anything like this before?'  
  
I didn't look for much of a reaction. After all, it was just a locket.  
  
He leaned over the table to get a clearer view of the pendant.  
  
Though Slytherins can hide their emotions really well they are also very good at detecting them. So was I. in one second I saw his face expression turn from bewildered to confused, from angry to scared. Scared? Then it was once again absolutely neutral.  
  
He quickly muttered something in latin.. something like "credendo an....". he quickly wrote a letter and with the wave of his wand it flew into the fire. I didn't see the name.  
  
Then he looked at me. Real slow. Just as if he saw me for the first time.  
  
'It's a locket like any other.'  
  
He was lying. It was painfully obvious. I had seen the reaction on his face. But there was no point in asking. He wasn't going to tell me a thing.  
  
'If that is the case I will take my leave.'  
  
I have to get out of here. I have to think. There was an odd look in his eyes.  
  
'And why did you ask this?'  
  
He looked like he knew the answer but still wanted to refuse believing it. Or he just wanted to hear it from me.  
  
'Oh, nothing special...'  
  
He looked at me knowingly. What did he know?  
  
This was too much. I turned around and ran out of his office. On my way out I saw a litter pop out of the fire.  
  
Who wrote it?  
  
I have to find Hermione. Perhaps she knows something.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________  
  
AN: This chapter was rather boring. But rather long too. And very necessary. 


	12. dark shadows

Disclaimer: I own nothing AN: this story was inspired by my friend's poem about Draco.  
  
What if everyone had evil in them  
  
And I sent of good to disguise?  
  
What if evil accepted the good,  
  
Or the two melted in one?  
  
What if good consumed all danger?  
  
What if Draco Malfoy was an angel?  
  
By Shanna  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________  
  
AN:  
  
Fieryazn1124: lol.. if there wouldn't be any cliffhangers, why would you read it?  
  
Gryffindors-Light : well, there'll be some time until the ending.. you'll see :P  
  
Artemis MoonClaw : a really great comment :P thanks :)  
  
In Dreams : well, you don't have to wait long!  
  
Queenanneus: Yes, by now the suspense sould be killing you :) but, donät die yet, who will read my story then?  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Her Herbology lesson has to be over by now. I wonder where she is? Maybe I'll see her somewhere. Perhaps she is outside?  
  
I should probably go for a walk. Clear my mind. There is a chance that all this will make sense when I have had some fresh air.  
  
The lessons have ended and there aren't many pupils out yet. They are in their dormitories finishing up their homework. I did mine a few days ago. I don't like to leave things to the last minute.  
  
It is almost surreal. Although the school is filled with students outside it is so peaceful. But not for long. I see pupils heading out this minute.  
  
I should go somewhere calm. I know. I have a favourite place. I don't know if anyone knows about it. I haven't been up there for a while. It is about time I check it again.  
  
Arrgh... stairs. I have to climb 14 stairs plus a ladder to get up to the roof. I have always liked this ladder. It is so old. I think that is has been here since the beginning of this school. By muggle standards no one would dream of climbing up that ladder. It looks as if it would break at a single touch. But this isn't muggle world. This is the wizarding world. Macig makes the world go around.  
  
I'm panting slightly by the time I reach the roof hatch. And why does the damn hatch be so heavy!  
  
Finally the roof. I suppose it isn't allowed to be here. I climb to the roof without looking around. Somehow I have a weird feeling that someone is looking at me.  
  
With my lightning reflexes I turn around.  
  
How did she know?  
  
'Hello Hermione. I was wondering where you were.'  
  
Unceremoniously I sit next to her. She looks strange. I have never seen her so confused. It is kind of spooky. She has always been a serious person. But this is different. Although she is in her element she is lost in it. What could have shaken her so hard that her world no longer makes sense?  
  
'What's wrong?'  
  
An utterly uninteresting question. It is so used that it has lost it's meaning. Originally asking what's wrong was a sort of a help offering. But now it is more like 'don't pout and make everyone else feel bad too'.  
  
I hate the way words don't tell the other person how you are feeling. Words ruin everything. You may think one thing but you may not be able to make the other person understand.  
  
'Nothing.... Everything.'  
  
I didn't say a thing, when you get an answer like that it is better not to say anything. You must wait for the other person to figure out what the problem is. You cannot give answers to questions you don't even know.  
  
As at many other times I was right. After some serious thinking she started to talk. Her voice wasn't confused. It was angry. Angry because of her powerlessness. And it was hard to listen to her. She looked so helpless. I hope she isn't beaten.  
  
'I just can't understand it. Everything is so weird. Some odd things are happening. Us. The lockets. The floating. I can't explain any of this and it scares me to death that although everything is calm I can feel a storm approaching.  
  
I wish the world stopped for a moment. For long enough for it to make sense.  
  
I have never felt so badly about anything. And it scares me that I won't be safe when the storm hits.'  
  
I could understand her perfectly. I had a bad feeling about all of this too. Is was all so illogical.  
  
I am scared of her sometimes. She knows so much about me. And she could use all of it to hurt me. She has the power to break me. It is frightening that there can be someone who feels the same things and who thinks the same thoughts. And knows me better then she should.  
  
I don't know how I let my guars down around her. I let her know every part of me. I didn't think I would let anyone do that. I am afraid of what they'll know. I am afraid of me. And most of all I am scared to death that she won't like what she finds out.  
  
People must be careful. People might hurt themselves with the unknown and the unknown is a lot more complicated that they think. I am the unknown. The walking enigma. There is a reason I never let anyone know anything. I don't want them to understand me. Not before I understand myself.  
  
'Do you know about the lockets too?'  
  
Wham! I hit her by surprise. She has no idea what to expect. She knows that it isn't good. I explain everything. How I found out about the lockets, the mystical look on Snape's face. The letter.  
  
'Does it make sense to you? Because I can't understand a thing.'  
  
She is shivering. No wonder. It was really late. And she didn't have her coat with her. I put my are around her and pulled her closer so that my overcoat can fit both of us and we can keep each other warm.  
  
It was really late. After the curfew. We had been here for hours. Time flies.  
  
The sun was just about to set. We slowly watched it set. There were shadows everywhere. I always feel so free in the shadows. But now it is darkness.  
  
And darkness only comforts is you are in it together. 


	13. ignore

Disclaimer: I own nothing AN: this story was inspired by my friend's poem about Draco.  
  
What if everyone had evil in them  
  
And I sent of good to disguise?  
  
What if evil accepted the good,  
  
Or the two melted in one?  
  
What if good consumed all danger?  
  
What if Draco Malfoy was an angel?  
  
By Shanna

AN: SORRY! I didn't update for ages. But I am back now. And I'll be updating on regular bases again.

Chapter 13.

The next few days passed fast and today we have our first rehursal. And the first muggle study lesson with them having them read the script. I think if we come our of that alive we can do just about anything.  
  
She has a meating with professor Dumbledore. So I have to take the beginning of the lesson myself. Good. I mean bad, because I don't want to do it. But good, because I'll take the first hit.  
  
I don't know how many more hits I can take but I am willing to take hers too.  
  
Once again I use the passage to the teacher's room. I can hear them talk. Loud and angry voices. I will be chopped into little pieces and fed to the wolves.  
  
I take a deep breath. And step inside. Deadly silence. This silence would cut through anything. Well, at least they are not yelling at me. That is progress. They'll yell at me later.  
  
'Hello class. Hermione will be late today due to a meeting with professor Dumbledore. Now shall we start with the lesson?'  
  
I didn't wait for an answer. I didn't want to give them a chance to comment.  
  
'So, since Hermione isn't here we can't do our scenes...'  
  
My sentence was cut by a Gryffindor I didn't know.  
  
'As if we were interested in seeing you two snog!'  
  
WHAM. That was low.  
  
'Excuse me???'  
  
Blaize added: 'C'mon Draco. By the script you and Hermione get a lot of action if you know what I mean.'  
  
Action? Do I know these people???  
  
Parvati added: 'U can't deny it! Most of the time Hermione is whoring on stage. Screwing the enemy. Tell us Draco, is the a good fuck? Or haven't you popped the cherry of the oh-so-holy bookworm?'  
  
What? How can she say things like that? She is her friend. Or was at least.  
  
'SHUT UP!'  
  
To my surprise she did. Then I noticed. I had pulled out my wand and pointed it at her. I lowered it. But I didn't remove my gaze.  
  
'Don't you dare call her a whore. She is the purest thing on this earth. And the best thing that has ever happened to me. I swear to god if I hear another bad word about her I will not lower the wand!'  
  
They didn't look so arrogant now. A bit scared. And a bit impressed. I think that they didn't expect me to protect her.  
  
'Carry on. Practice your scenes.'  
  
I left them and went to Hyde's room.  
  
She was there.  
  
'All settled. I just left them to rehearse. Speaking of rehearsing our scenes...'  
  
I lightly kissed her. She kissed me back. The lesson ended. She gave me a goodbye kiss and took her bag and headed to the door. She had her back to me. Without turning around she started to talk.  
  
'Thanks for not telling me. And thank you for protecting me out there. It was really nice of you.'  
  
And she walked out the door. She knew. Shit. I hope it didn't affect her too much. I really do hope. But it is really hard to miss a comment about being a whore. But she is strong. And she'll handle it. Just like she handles everything. Ignores every insult. I just hope she doesn't start to ignore the compliments too. Because once you learn to ignore the bad things it is hard to let the good things in. 


	14. wait

Disclaimer: I own nothing AN: this story was inspired by my friend's poem about Draco.  
  
What if everyone had evil in them  
  
And I sent of good to disguise?  
  
What if evil accepted the good,  
  
Or the two melted in one?  
  
What if good consumed all danger?  
  
What if Draco Malfoy was an angel?  
  
By Shanna  
  
AN: SORRY! I didn't update for ages. But I am back now. And I'll be updating on regular bases again.  
  
Chapter 14.  
  
The next few weeks were calm. I mean as calm as they could be. No one still accepted us. We never ate in the great hall anymore. The rehursals were going at a rather usual pace. After the Parvati incident no one had tried to say a word.  
  
Christmas was arriving. Only 2 days from now. I had a present for her. I don't know how she'll like it. I have never given anyone a present. I do not know if it is of proper etiquette. Frankly I don't care either.  
  
I will go to the library later this afternoon. It is saturday. Cgristmas day will be on monday. The halls of Hogwarts are empty. Only 4 students stayed behind for christmas. Two ravenclaws and us. Potter and Weasley left too. She didn't go homw either. Her mom didn't even invite her. And I stayed because she stayed. And because I didn't want to go home either. I didn't want to go back midst all those bad memories. I dont think I am ready to face them.  
  
I spent the day in the library looking for information on the two lovers in her story. And nothing. Absolutely nothing. I have a suspicion that the book about them is in the forbidden section. Because they are mentioned in Hogwarts: A History. Is said that they were outstanding students and they were quite famous. But it had no indication to the fact why.  
  
There is something more to this. I know it. But I have no idea how to get to the forbidden section. After the day I showed Snape the locket the security measures to the section had been made even harsher. Now you could only get there with his personal permission. So I might as well forget it. What are they hiding?  
  
It is Sunday. Christmas is tomorrow. They gave the 4 students who left behind special permission to go to Hogsmeade. I suppose they though we'd die of boredom if they wouldn't. I really don't know if the professors know about us. I think they do. But they do a good job hiding it. It would just cause more hatred if we got "couple" treatment from the teachers.  
  
WE have permission until 8 o'clock. Really late, but it is Christmas after all so they changed the time of dinner. So we have 6 hours.  
  
It is snowing outside. Soft white flakes. I am already outside when she arrives. As soon as she sees me there is this odd spark in her eyes. I have started to see that a lot. It seems to appear there only when she is around me. It feels incredibly good to be able to make someone's eyes shine like that.  
  
The soft flakes fall on her lashes. She closes her eyes. I take my chance and kiss them off. It tastes cold. She opens her eyes and smiles. A genuine smile.  
  
She grabs my hand and we go to the carriage. In minutes we are in Hogsmeade.  
  
We head for the shops. But we soon tire of it and decide to grab hot coffee since it is a bit chilly. We find this small place and right after we placed out order we already saw the waitress bring us coffee and cake. I haven't eaten cake for a while. You have to have company to eat cake. It's a whipcream -strawberry cake. Although the strawberries should remind me of summer they don't. It has white chocolate scattered over it. Beautiful. It reminds me of she snow that was on her lashes. So fragile.  
  
Suddenly she starts looking for something in her bad. What?  
  
She takes out a package.  
  
She sees confusion in my eyes.  
  
'No, it is not your Christmas present. Not yet. Just something I sa and wanted to buy for you.'  
  
I tried to open my mouth to object because she really doesn't have to buy me anything but the puts a finger on my lips and signals me to be quiet.  
  
I open it. A scarf. It was a funny-looking scarf. It was green and it had penguins on it. I looked closely and saw that sometimes they moved.  
  
There was no other word but sweet. No one has ever done anything remotely sweet to me. Everything had been made on personal gain. But she wanted nothing.  
  
I looked up to see a look of anticipation on her face. I smiled.  
  
'This is so perfect.'  
  
A look of relief passed her featured.  
  
'You scared me for a moment there. I didn't know if you'd like it.'  
  
'How could I not like it!'  
  
A moment of silence.  
  
'But why?'  
  
She smiled. She smiled as if she knew something I didn't. She probably did.  
  
'You.'  
  
That one word. It should have been self-explanatory, but I obviously didn't get it.  
  
'Me what?'  
  
She laughed a short laugh. It sounded a bit mocking. What was it?  
  
Then her expression became serious.  
  
'I'm surprised that you have never been told before that you're lovely, and you're perfect, and that somebody loves you.'  
  
She was right. No one had ever said that to me. I hate it when she's right. But that's why I love her. We are the kind of opposites that compliment each other.  
  
7 pm we decided to head back to school. It was a beautiful night. We really wanted to walk so we headed back to the school. The stars were shining and it was snowing slightly. On half way I suddenly noticed a devious smile on her face.  
  
She reached for snow and WHAM. A snowball hit me. I tackled her and we fell into snow. I kissed her and rolled to the side. We were both tired.  
  
I don't know who started it but suddenly we were making snow-angels. It was magical. When we were done we stood up and admired our work. Her cheeks were all pink and she looked so child-like for a moment. The side of her I had never seen. And the side she had never showed either.  
  
We walked back to the castle and had dinner, then parted to our rooms after agreeing to meet n the greenhouse in the morning.  
  
Tomorrow was Christmas and for the first time I was looking forward to it. 


	15. jokes

Disclaimer: I own nothing

AN: this story was inspired by my friend's poem about Draco.

_What if everyone had evil in them_

_And I sent of good to disguise?_

_What if evil accepted the good,_

_Or the two melted in one?_

_What if good consumed all danger?_

_What if Draco Malfoy was an angel?_

By Shanna

AN: yeah, umm. I really have nothing to say besides that I am so sorry for not updating.

Chapter 15.

I am so nervous! What if she doesn't like my present? Will she be angry? Will I ruin her mood? I just want her to be happy.

We agreed to meet in the greenhouse. There's this lovely bench there. We're met there countless tiems before.

I have never packed a present in my life. As they say, there's a first time for everything. It took me an hour to pack it. Which was considerably less that I thought. Did I mention that I'm nervous? I have never given anyone a present. I have never cared about anyone enough.

When I got to the greenhouse she wa already there. I was glad to see that she was quite nervous too. I greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and sat down.

'Well, here's my present.' I said as I took it out of my pocket. It was packed in green. Typical slytherin. She took out hers too. It was packed in red. Suddenly we both started to laugh.

'We are both so obvious aren't we?' she asked chuckling.

'I guess you're right. Well, open it!'

She slowly untied the ribbon, removed the tape (there was quite a lot of it) and took off the wrapper. Inside there was a black box. She looked confused.

'Before you open it let me just say something. This is something that belonged to me since the day I was born. You are the reason I have given it up. That is how important you are to me. And there is one more thing. The object is connected to this ring on my hand, so I'll know when it's used. So when the stone glows I'll know to get you. Now open it.'

Her hands shook a bit as she opened the box. Inside was my knife. The one with DM engraved on it. Hermione looked at it amazed and her eyes stared to tear up. As I was trying to determine is they were sad on happy tears she hugged me and sobbed a muffled 'Thank you' into my shoulder. I was glad she liked it. And honestly, quite relieved too!

'But Hermione, please, think before you use this. Try to find me before you do and I'll try to help you no matter what the problem is. I don't want to lose you.'

She let go of me and looked into my eyes. Our eyes locked and she gave me the sweetest and softest kiss and whispered 'I promise' and I knew that she'd keep it too. We sat in silence for a while before she remembered that I hadn't opened her present yet.

'Hey! Before we got all emotional here I remember handing you my gift. Of course, compared to yours it isn't much really…'

'Nonsense, I'll probably love it.'

I was less patient opening my present. I tore off the ribbon and ripped the paper.

'Impatient, aren't we?' she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

I put my tongue out at her and she started to laugh even more muttering something about spoiled brats.

Inside was a book. But not just any book.

'I haven't read it by the way. I just got it this morning. I was actually quite afraid it wouldn't arrive on time.'

The book was titled "The secret heroes: Helina Granus and Dante Maleius" My jaw literally dropped.

'I… how… what… where did you get this?' I asked completely amazed. I had been looking for some info on them for months with no luck and she managed to get a whole book about them?

'I have a pretty good reputation at the bookstore as it turns out. I convinced the owner to order a copy and I have spent the last month waiting for it. Some person who knew them wrote it and it was only printed in a small quantity. There are less than a thousand copies of it, and even fewer are left. As it turns out I practically got the last one on sale. Like it?'

'Like it? I love it!' I was still amazed and was leafing through the rather massive volume.

'We have to read it tonight. Meet me in the room of requirement tonight 9pm. We can read through the night.'

She seemed to consider and nodded.

'But for now we can enjoy this winter and go out for a walk.'

After our walk, which lasted quite long because sometimes we stopped for playing snowballs or a kiss or to build a snowman. After some work two snowmen were now guarding the grounds. Later, we ate a bit and split up. I came to my dorms to read for a bit and then took a nap so I could manage to stay away for the night. When I woke up, I stopped by the kitchen to get some food and then headed for the room of requirement. I was the first there, the room had a comfortable couch in it and a table to put it the food on. I was just putting it down when she arrived.

'Should have known you'd go to the kitchen.' She said putting down a plate of pies and two cups of coffee.

We both sat down and I grabbed the book and we started to read. We became so absorbed that the first break we made was after 6 hours of reading, about 3am. She made some coffee and we had quite a decent meal.

We didn't discuss the book, having decided to talk about it after reading the whole thing. So we continued reading after stretching a bit having become surprisingly stiff in the hours of sitting in the same position. I had felt a bit sleepy, but the coffee had seemed to done its work. We continued reading but at a bit slower pace.

By dawn we had finished. Closing the book I looked up. After a bit of a silence we both said 'You have got to be kidding me.'

But we were both far from laughing.

AN. I'm alive. Kind of . 


End file.
